


A Minute Longer

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Showers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have a shower together, but it doesn't quite go as Steve thought it would. Spoilers for 2x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minute Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something inspired by the sneak peek for 2x09 and a conversation with finduilas_clln on livejournal.

Steve moans, his hand gripping the back of Danny's neck tightly. Danny who is busy sucking a marks all along Steve's collar bones.

Steve could get used to mornings like this, the two of them pressed tightly together in the shower, touching from head to toe as the hot water pours over them.

He tugs on Danny's hair, making the shorter man lift his head. Steve leans down to crash their lips together, not wasting any time, deepening the kiss right away.

Steve had already been half-hard when they got in the shower, which he blamed entirely on Danny bending over, naked, to pick up one of the towels off the floor; Steve could never resist that ass. Danny is like this constant stream of want flowing through his bloodstream, Steve thinks as he starts rubbing his dick against Danny's stomach, getting harder by the second, feeling Danny's answering arousal against his thigh.

He breaks the kiss with a groan when Danny sneaks one of his hands between them to grab Steve's dick, stroking him loosely.

"You like that, babe?" Danny asks, trailing his lips along Steve's throat. Steve grunts, his hips moving into Danny's hand automatically.

Danny tightens his grip on Steve's cock, his strokes getting faster.

"How's that, babe? You want more?"

"Fuck, yes. Always. Fuck," Steve curses, swallowing hard.

Danny settles into a rhythm, fast, tight strokes, twisting his palm over the head of Steve's cock every so often, leaving Steve panting against the side of his face.

He is just getting into it when there's a shrill beeping sound. It sounds like the alarm on Danny's phone.

Danny's hands slows down, his strokes turning languid, making Steve groan at the change of pace.

"Sorry, babe. Time's up," Danny mumbles against Steve's skin, and Steve can feel him smirking. Danny squeezes his dick tightly one last time making Steve gasp, and then he steps out of the shower quickly.

Steve stares dumbly at the spot where Danny was just standing a second ago.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, sounding breathless. He moves forward a bit so he can look at Danny, frowning.

"Well, you said Navy showers, right? That's three minutes and I already gave us six, because I figured if we shower together, it's only fair that the time gets added up, but it's still not a lot, is it? But I mean, you insisted, didn't you? "Three minutes is a luxury, Danny", your words, not mine, babe." Danny says, grinning widely, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he slings a towel around his hips.

Steve can only stare at him, slightly shocked. He narrows his eyes as Danny turns towards the door.

"You can't be serious, Danno," Steve mutters disbelievingly. He motions towards his still hard dick. "What about this?"

Danny turns back around, eyes dropping to give Steve's dick an appreciative look, licking his lips, before he looks straight at Steve again.

"Well, I would've _loved_ to give this the attention it deserves, but you _insisted_. House rule number 26, wasn't it?" Danny teases, making Steve clench his fists by his side. "I wouldn't dream of disrespecting the Navy's rules when it comes to showers, Commander."

Danny raises one hand in a mock salute as he walks out the door, grinning smugly.


End file.
